The present invention relates to a connecting structure between a connector and a flexible cable which enables separation of a connector inserted portion and a band portion in a lengthwise direction such that the portions are not easily dislodged.
An existing flexible cable typically has a fixed number of lead wires buried in a plurality of rows and so a flexible cable typically requires a connector with the same sort and the same number of pins as those of the lead wires buried in the plurality of rows.
Additionally, a flexible base as described in the Examined Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. Hei5-1095 is shown in FIGS. 4A, 4B and 5. The flexible base has a slit 101b with V-shaped edges and V-shaped cutting portions 101a, 101c are located on sides of the flexible base. The points of the V-shaped cutting portions 101a, 101c are located a slight distance from the points of the V-shaped edges of the slit 101b. A copper foil 102 is shielded around the V-shaped cutting portions 101a, 101c and the slit 101b. 
However, as seen in FIGS. 4A and 4B, the widths of the cutting portions 101a, 101b are large and both edges are shaped in V, therefore, breakage may occur at these parts and may also be easily dislodged.
In one or more embodiments, it is an object of the invention to offer a connecting structure for a connector and a flexible cable, in which the connector has a different pin number than the flexible cable, and where the same flexible cable separated at a perforated slit, such that the flexible cable is not unnecessarily dislodged.
A first aspect of the invention is a connecting structure of a connector and a flexible cable. The flexible cable is characterized in that perforated slits are formed lengthwise between lead wires. The lead wires in a band portion continue to a connector inserted portion. The connector-inserted portion has buried lead wires in a plurality of rows. The perforated slit of the flexible cable is made long in the connector inserted portion and short in the band portion. The flexible cable may be separated into two or more pieces as needed at the perforated slit. Small projecting parts in the connector are defined for fitting in notches at edges of the connector inserted portion such that the connector inserted portion is inserted into the connector at one end.
A second aspect of the invention is a connecting structure for a connector and a flexible cable. The flexible cable characterized in that perforated slits are formed lengthwise between lead wires. The lead wires in a band portion continue to a connector inserted portion. The connector inserted potion has buried lead wires in a plurality rows. The flexible cable may be separated into two pieces or more as needed at the perforated slit.
A third aspect of the invention is a flexible cable. The flexible cable characterized in that a band portion is separated from a perforated slit of a connector inserted portion, such that the band portion and the connector inserted portion are separated into one or more forks from the connector inserted portion which is not separated from the other end.